What If the World Revolved Around Me?
by AbboTheLibrarian
Summary: 18 year old Skye gets sucked into her manga one day, and ends up in the world of Hetalia. If that isn't bad enough she ends up representing the World!  Rated T for precaution. i don't own Hetalia, just Skye.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I!

I walk inside, set down my sack, and yank off my hat and large parka, just as my mom walks into the entry way with a smile. I run into her arms and give her a giant squeeze.

"Mama! Why is it so cold outside!" I whine loudly and she pets my head comfortingly.

"Come on into the kitchen i dinner is almost ready"

I nod and was about to follow her, when I remembered the sack I was carrying.

"H-hold on Mama, I'm going to go upstairs, okay? Can you call me down when it is ready?" I plead; she gives me a knowing smile then nods. I squeal with joy as I run up the stairs, nearly tripping. I run into my room and hop onto my bed and open the sack, revealing the manga and pocky that I had bought while I was out.

I smile at the three books in my hands; one had just finished my collection of Yaoi manga called Shout Out Loud, while the other was just my 5th book of Hetalia Axis Powers. I had already finished the anime, and I was awaiting the new episodes of World Series. I am hooked on it, I mean, that stuff is like crack!

I put the yaoi on my shelf, among the millions of manga and non-Asian related things and then hop back on my bed to begin submerging myself into the world of Hetalia.

I opened to the first page and suddenly a light emitted from the book, "Wha-What the hell?" I stutter and drop the book before falling off my bed. The light shines brighter and the book begins to flop around like a fish out of water. I feel my eyes widen as a beam of light extends from the book all the way to my ceiling, spilling out letters. I gasp as they hit the floor and shatter like glass. The word shards begin to shimmer as the beam takes the form of a hand, and I scream as it wraps its large fingers around me and begin to bring me back to the book. I scream and claw at the ground, trying to make it stop.

"Dear Lord! I'll never buy another book!" I whine as I get dragged closer and closer to the book, tears begin forming in my eyes as the light engulfs me. It wasn't cold, nor did it burn. It felt like the sunlight on a cool spring day. It was warm and welcoming, and I ended up succumbing to the warmth, and I closed my eyes peacefully, as colorful arrays of pictures and words dance around my suspended form.

Suddenly the warmth and light stops, and I feel myself falling. I feel my stomach drop and I scream and hit my head on something hard with a loud thud, knocking me completely unconscious.

"Great, I'm going to die from reading manga. I think I should have listened to my dad when he told me to quit buying it..." I mumble before I black out.

"Ve~ Doitsu! Look-a what I found!" a sweet voice with an accent enters my head.

"I told you to quit showing me the random girls you date, now go back to training!" Another, very different, accented voice yells. This one sounded quite mad.

"No, No Doitsu, I found her! She fell from the sky, and landed in the street over there! I think she might be hurt." The sweeter voice was filled with worry now.

I crinkled my nose slightly and I heard something shift around, it sounded like someone walking on grass. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as heavy as led. I felt myself being hoisted up and over something hard. I moan slightly and the thing I was on began moving. This was about all I could make out, being half dead and all…

I felt something cold on my forehead and I flinch as it touches my skin. Feeling as though my eyelid wasn't as heavy, I slowly open one eye slightly. I see I'm on a bed, so I must be safe. I open the other eye and blink a few times.

"It must have been a dream." I told myself and then look around.

"Hey. This isn't my room..." I say out loud with a groggy yawn.

"Ah, good you're awake. And, no. This is my bedroom." The gruff accented voice comes again, I slowly turn my head and see blonde, brushed back hair and electric blue eyes. I squint and see what he was wearing; a German military outfit. I do a double take and gasp, nearly falling off the bed, causing him to come to my aid.

"Don't do stupid things like that. You'll hurt yourself." He says sternly. I pull away slightly.

"Yeah...okay...but can I ask you something?"

"I guess.." He replies, walking to the doorframe.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask with all the seriousness in the world when suddenly a guy in a blue military outfit runs in and jumps on me.

"OH bello! I'm so glad that you're okay! I made pasta so I wanted you to wake up, and I thought you were dead the way you fell out of the sky!" He says. I swallow hard and back away from the both of them, kind of frightened.

"Umm... I'm so confused...you both look like characters from a manga that I read..." I mumble, all discombobulated and dazed.

"ve. that sounds a lot like something Japan was telling me about, Doitsu, I'll go get Japan, maybe he'll understand!" the blue guy runs out of the room, leaving me with the Germany look-alike. I swallow hard and look over at him.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you or anything." He says with a slight smile. I smile back at him nervously.

"Right…um, s-so you're Germany, and that guy is Italy, right?" I ask, slightly stuttering on my words. His look changes into a look of question.

"How do you know our names?"

"Well," I start.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I'm in a manga right now…_

"You said each other's names when talking. Oh look, Italy is back." I laugh nervously as the guy in blue returns with a guy in a kimono.

I smile as Italy goes on and on about how I fell from the sky.

"-and she said something about a manga, too. Isn't that the things that you read late at night with the people and th-"

"That's enough Italy." Germany snaps. Japan blushes as he turns to me.

"S-so, you read manga miss...uh what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I don't mind. It's Skye." I smiled.

"So, Italy explained that you say we all look like people from a manga?...Where exactly did you come from Skye-san?"

"Well-"

"That's an easy one! She fell from the sky!" Italy smiles.

Germany pinches the bridge of his nose in disdain and Japan ignores him.

"Well, as I was saying before I was interrupted; I'm from Toronto, Canada in the year 2011." I smiled.

"Whoa, whoa. 2011? Are you cuckoo?" Italy asks then turns to Germany, "She must have hit her head extra hard!"

Germany gave him a light slap to the back of his head.

"Oh right.. it's only like 1940's here...uh, how to convince you guys...? uh…oh!" I say, then grab for my off the shoulder bag, which I had on when the manga snatched me, and pulled out my cell phone.

"What is it?" Japan asks with wonder.

"It's a cellular phone. Or as we call it in 2011, a cell phone. No cord and you can text." I explain, showing them the features such as the keyboard and things like that.

"and...this stuff!" I smile as I pull out my PSP and digital camera." I explain all this stuff but I could see the wheels turning in Japan's head.

"This camera and video game console were both made in Japan in my world. Oh and in my world, the countries are just that; countries….Nothing else." I explain, their eyes widen and I explain everything to them.


	2. Chapter 2: The World Meeting

I have been with Germany, Italy, and Japan for over a week- at least, that's what it felt like- and they decided to take me to the World Meeting. I was freaking out, I am finally getting to meet my favorite characters out of this manga!

"Sky, are you coming?" Germany calls from outside the guest bedroom he let me stay in. I walk out, run into him then step back and smile at him, causing him to blush.

"Yes. I'm ready. But, for some reason, my phone won't work. It's odd. And it's not even losing battery..."

"losing what?" He asks, still amazed that I came from the future.

"oh, it's nothing. I'm blabbering to myself. Come on are we going?" I ask. He nods.

"Would you get Italy." He says before he walks off. I shrug, taking that as an order, more than a question.

"Italy~ Wake up!" I call sweetly as i walk into his room. He was on his bed and under the covers, still sleeping.

I scowl at him and walk up to his bed and begin shaking him. He didn't budge. I tried to remember what Germany did to wake him up in the anime, then i had an idea. I cleared my throat and began in my best German accent.

"I vance killed a man with his oen moustache un a grape."

he suddenly springs up out of bed with a white flag.

"WAHH! DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR, I'M STILL A VIRGIN! YOU-"

"Italy, calm down, it's just me, Skye." I smile and rub his back to calm him down. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Wow, your-a very good at immatating Germany!"

"Well, I try~ Now, he wanted you to get ready for the World Meeting." I say and try to get up, but he grabbed my arm.

"Uh, Italy, you can let go now." I look around nervously and slowly he releases his grasp.

"Sorry mariabella..." he rubs the back of his neck and I walk out. That's probably the oddest thing i have ever seen Italy do and act...and did he call me 'beautiful mary'?

We arrived at the World Meeting and I had to refrain myself from going all fan-girl on most of the men there. Though, I was getting odd looks because of my denim jeans and graphic tee that said, "EFFIN MY WAY!"

I look down, embarrassed as people stare holes into my very soul. I feel something on my shoulder and look up, seeing Japan. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's okay Skye-san. They won't harm you...well, maybe Switzerland, but he harms anyone that crosses his territory."

"Japan, stop right there. You're not helping, and I already know everyone here, just not personally. That's America, France, England, China, Taiwan, Thailand, South Korea, shoudl I continue?" I whine and he just gives me a shocked look.

"Then you really must not be kidding that you came from...and then...we al must be.." He trailed off and mumbled things under his breath as he walked away.

"ALRIGHT! WORLD MEETING IN ACTION!" America says happily.

"Quiet down you imbiciele!" England snaps. Germany stands up while the rest sit down. I watch quietly from a corner, not knowing what to do.

"H-hello." a quiet voice says. I look up and see, one of my favorite characters form the series, Canada.

I blush at just seeing him, "H-hi. Y-you must be Canada." I smile slightly, still nervous. He just stared at me in question and shock.

"How did you know my name?"

"Well, I kinda, know pretty much everything about you, long story. I came fro-"

"Skye, please come here." Germany says.

"Sorry, Canada." I nod my head as a goodbye and brush past him, and towards Germany.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, quite nervously by the way he hesitated.

"This is Skye, she-"

"ORIGINATED FROM KORE- OW!" China smacked South Korea upside the head and nodded at Germany to continue.

"Anyway, Skye fell out of the sky one day a couple weeks ago and she told us that she came from the future."

"Wow, you really expect that we are going to believe you that this girl came from the future." England laughed. I smirked as I pulled out my PSP, Cell Phone, and digital Camera.

"I came from the year 2011. This is a cell phone, a digital Camera, and a playstation portable." I smile as they oogle the electronics in astonishment.

"What do they do?" Turkey asks as he pressed the buttons on my phone.

"This calls people from anywhere. No cord is needed. And then this, takes pictures and stores them digitally, and then this plays video games." I explain and he looks up and smiles at me. I blush and go back over by Germany.

"Hey, West! You finally got a girl, huh?~"

I knew that voice anywhere. I turn around and smile.

"PRUSSIA!" I scream in a fangirlish way and glomp him. His face was bright red as I lay ontop of him.

"h-h-hehe, seems like your girl, likes me better west. kesesese." He laughed nervously and I got off him.

I look around and see everyone's eyes were on me now. I blush bright red and relize I lost my cool.

"S-sorry...Prussia..I'm just a really big fan. you're one of my favorite Characters from the anime." I mumble the last part as I walk over to sulk in my corner.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Kumajiro, Canada's bear.

"Can I help you?" I ask and turn around to face him. He climbs onyo my lap and licks my face. I pet him and Canada walks up.

"Oh, there you are...you found Skye." He chuckles. I giggle as I hand the bear back to him, but he just wiggles out of his grasp and back into mine.

"I t-think he like you." Canada smiles, then remembers earlier.

"so, how did you know me? Your not a s-stalker are you?" He stutters. I blush and shake my head vigorously.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! You're just.."

"MY FAVORITE DARN CHARACTER IN THE WHOLE FRICKEN SERIES! CANADA REPRESENT!"

Is what I wanted to say.. But i decided against it.

"Well, long story short, I live in Canada in the fututre and well...yeah.." Was the best thing I could muster. He blushed and smiled at my answer though, and was about to reply until I felt myself being dragged away by someone.

"Whoa, where am I going?"

"damn you ALfred!" Canada whined. I rested my head on Kumajiro's and waited for the pulling to stop. And soon it did. I look up and see none other than America.

"Well, hi there!" I smile.

"Hi! I'm America! The Hero!"

"Do you...smell..like a hero?" I ask nonchalontly.

"I sure do!" He smiled brightly.

"America shut up!" England rolled his eyes.

"NEVER!"


	3. Chapter 3

"AMerica shut up!" England yells.

"Ah, drop dead England!" America laughs whole-heartedly and pulls out a burger. England was about to say something, but I inturrupted.

"England, you can't dowse the flames of a hero! Or his power of youth!" (lol quoting Naruto. sorry ignore me...) I shout happily as England sighes and puts his head in his hands.

"Do tell me, where did you live in the Future. Was it America?"

I burst out laughing, "Why, do I sound like him?"

They all nod, which makes me laugh harder, until I stop.

"My friends say that I sound like him too! That is a great honor to think that I am in any way related to America, but I, am Canadian." I smile, "The land of mounties, hotcakes, mayple syrup, and Justin Bieber!" I smile and point to myself.

America's face fell, "Man, your no fun...wait..What's a Justin Bieber?"

"Not a what, America. A who. and he a singer from Canada in my world. Terrible if you ask me, and I'm ashamed that he is Candian...But now I'm rambling. " I giggle nervously and rub the back of my neck.

"Wait, Skye was it? Anyway, you said in 'your world'...what do you mean by that-aru?" China asks.

I turn around and blush, "How am I going to explain to them that they are all just in a manga?"

"Uh...-"

"In her world, we are only a manga, and anime. We truly don't exist in her world. The countries are just countries and nothing else." Japan explains then coughs awkwardly.

"...So..is that how you recognized all of us, and knew our names?" Russia asks. A sad expression on his child-like face.

I look down and nod, "But, it is my favorite anime and manga! It's awesome and I even own the movie! I know all about you guys, but not in a creepy way, I just find it amazing that I actually get to meet my bias characters! " I squeal in a fangirlish way, making Japan smile.

"And that is what we call, a major fan-gasam." He says with the smile still there.

"She is freaking me out aru..."

"ah, don't be such a downer. At least someone likes you." Taiwan says with a malicious smirk.

"AIIYAH!"

I sit back down, rather embarrased at my behavior. I feel something warm wrapped around me and I look up to see Italy.

"Ve~ Am I one of your favorite characters, bella?" He asks.

I giggle in response, "Yes Italy, you ar-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he had his lips on mine. He pulled away and I made a face, rubbing my lips.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS ITALY!" I whine and rub my lips, trying to get the kiss off, all the while blushing 10 different shades of red.

"Aw, Skye, it's an honor of mine to be your first kiss-" Germany came up and smacked him upside the head.

"Italy...it's um..different for girls...and their..kisses.." Germany tries to explain, "and she is probably too young for you anyvay you nasty Italian." He clicks his tongue in disgust.

"Ve, How old are you Skye?"

"AIYAH! You never ask a woman her age, aru! It's disrespectful, aru." China looks at Italy.

"Oh..it's okay, I don't mind. As long as you promise not to kiss me again, I'm 18." I sigh and then smile at Italy.

"Ve, you're young bella~~" Italy coos in that dreamlike voice he has.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Hey man! That means we're closer at age! We should hang out!" America says with a burger in his mouth.

"Okay, as long as you don't try to kiss me like some certain Italian I know." I look at Italy with a face that said, try it again and I'll kill you.

"I would never.. Boyscouts honor." He says with his right 4 fingers in the air next to his head.

"Okay. cool. Then it's a date." I giggle.

He flushed bright red, "d-date?"

"Yeah, man! Like friends, going out and eating deep fried stuff, hanging out, having fun.." I trail off.

"haha, bloody wanker! You actually thought you would go on a date with her! She's too go for you." England burst out laughing.

"S-shut up England."

I begin laughing at his tsundere traits.


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as they fought; it reminded me of the first chapter in the manga. I look around the room and see Turkey and Greece glaring at each other from each side of my cell phone.

"It was my turn to look at it you stupid terrorist." Greece shot lasers at Turkey.

"No. It was clearly, MY turn ya stupid sex-loving idiot." Turkey fumed.

I walk over and snatch it out of their hands.

"Actually, It was my turn." I smirk as they look at me. I flip my bob cut- wait...my hair was longer than it was when I came here. Much, MUCH longer.

I dropped the cellular device and fingered through my long sandy hair. It fell down to my mid back in light curls.

"Uh...guys. Where is the nearest bathroom?" I ask. Hungary gave me the directions and I ran as fast as lightening.

"My…Hair...?" I say with question as I look in the mirror.

"My eyes?" I look and my normally slender, almond-like, hazel eyes were now larger and a noticeable America shade of blue. I could also tell that my eyebrows were getting slightly thicker and my breasts were larger.

"I-I'm changing! What the heck has happened?" I ask as I look in the mirror.

"_You are the world_~" a voice says. I look around and see no one.

"umm...pardon?"

"you are the world. you have traits of your countries, embrace your new self while you are Earth. Until next time, Skye." The voice said again and then there was a flash of light.

I was thrown against the wall with a loud thud. I groaned in pain.

"ugh. First my manga, and now random voices. I must be going crazy..." I mumble as Hungary comes running out.

"Hey, Skye, are you alright? I heard a loud thud..." She suddenly gasped, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well...I heard this voice that said I was now Earth. Um, and apparently, I'll have different traits of my countries." I say, rubbing my slightly thick eyebrows.

"Does that mean you'll have my arm for whacking people? Or maybe you'll have my hate for Romania!" She began plotting evil things.

I shook my head no with a soft smile, "I don't know what it is, but now I feel a deep calming sensation when I think about the countries. I feel a wonderful connection with each one and I feel their emotions in certain parts of my body."

"So...if I hit Gilbert upside the head with my pan. Right now. You would feel it in your side?" She asks.

"No. More like in my middle right rib. Ow! Someone just punched America." I hunch over at the sharp pain in the right side of my stomach, making me gag a bit. Hungary helped me back up. She brought me into the conference room and sat me down with a worried look, then turned back around.

"Alright. Who punched America?" Hungary asks while cracking her knuckles.

"My, My Hungary, since when have you looked out for Me?" America smiled at the attention.

"It's for Earth! Everytime someone hurts someone, she gets hurt!" She shouts and everyone came to my side.

"Ve, are you okay SKye-chan?" Italy asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was nothing." I smile at the red-head.

"So...you're saying if I," Turkey trailed off and he punched Greece in the face then knee'd him in the groin, making the nation fall over in pain.

"She would feel that?" He finished and they all looked towards me. I was hunched over, clutching the side of my stomach. I coughed and gagged.

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with you Turkey?" I ask after coughing a few more times.

"I'm sorry, Skye. It was all in the name of science..." He said happily as he walked away.

"Maybe we should all get along and she will feel better!" Italy piped up.

Everyone looked at him and they all began to talk and bicker at once. I began to feel sick to my stomach as I sunk to the couch and lay down


	5. Chapter 5

I avert my eyes from the spinning room with my arms as I lay down on the couch.

"Skye, are you alright?" A male's melodic voice enters my train wreck of thoughts. I open my eyes slightly and Finland materializes through the haze.

"Oh. Hello Tino. I'll be alright, if you could just make them stop fighting-"

He opened his mouth to say something when someone stood up abruptly, making his chair fall backwards.

"Why don't you all shut up? Can't you see you're hurting Skye!" Canada shouts. Everyone looks around in a confused way, and then looks his way. He blushes bright red.

"Maple!" He mumbles.

Everyone was silent now and Tino smiled as he got up from his spot on the couch.

"I think what Canada was trying to say was that everyone should be considerate of Skye, she has just been dubbed as the Earth and you all are making a terrible impression on her. Not to mention you're making complete fools out of yourselves." He smiles innocently.

Everyone looks down and Italy ran at me whining.

"Ahhh, Skye, la mia bella*! Did we hurt you! I'm so sorry!" He squeezed me until I couldn't even think straight.

"Uh, Italy, I think you may be hurting her." Finland anime sweat dropped.

Italy let me go and put me at arm's length then began freaking out,

"WAHAHH Doitsu! I hurt her! what do I do! Doitsu-" Germany came over and slapped him upside the head then drug him away.

Finland looked at me with a small nervous laugh before sitting back on the couch with me.

"Call me Dearest Brother." Norway whispered in Iceland's ear. The other Nordics were cheering Norge on while Iceland was trying desprately to get away from his older 'brother'.

I sat up slowly, checking to see if the world would spin again. Thank the lord that it didn't.

I sat up straight and giggled slightly.

"Norge, leave Icey alone. He will call you that on his own time." I smile at them both as the relax.

Iceland was about to say something but my stomach let out a low growl.

"Man, I'm hungry...Does anyone have a cheeseburger in here?" I ask witha smile. America brightens up as he pulls out two cheeseburgers from only God knows where and threw one to me.

I took it gratfully to England and France's dismay and I took dainty bites while America scarfed his down.

"You know, while we're all together, we should discuss about where you should stay until you go home." Germany says with a curt nod. I swawllowed the bit of meat that I had in my mouth before speaking.

"I thought I was living with you, Japan, and Italy..." I trailed off.

"well, maybe you should get to know the other countries if you are the Earth, so we were deciding where to send you first." Germany explained, crossing his arms over his- most likely nicely toned, chest.

"Hmm, sounds fair enough. But ho's going to get me first?"

Denmark walks over and places his arm around my shoulders.

"You should come and live with me at my mansi-" Norway walked up and grabbed his tie. He yanks the tie uward, choking Denmark violently, but with grace. (Authors note: it's Norway, can he do anything ungracefully?)

I giggle as Denmark gets oxygen through his lungs once again and Norway leaves his side, and comes to mine.

"She should come and live with me. Or at least my little brother. Even Finland and Sweden. But not you."

Denmark shrunk at every word, with dramatic tears in his eyes he turns to me.

"WAHH, HE IS BEING MEAN!"

"Um, she can come live with me." A voice says. Everyone turns to face...


	6. Chapter 6

"She could always stay with me." A voice says. Everyone stops and turns towards the place where the voice came from.

The person cleared their throat and spoke again, "Skye, would you like to stay with me?"

I look up and see Norway standing in front of me.

"Oh, I-" I start, but America quickly runs up and grabs me with a giant smile plastered upon his face.

"Whoo! I'll save ya, Skye. 'Cause I'm the Hero!" He yells as he runs out of the conference room with me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, leaving a scowling Norway in his wake.

(Author's note: Problem Norge?)

!*!

"America?" I ask.

"Hm?" He replies, after unlocking the door to his house and throws open the door.

"Can't this be counted as kidnap?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well, you're not a kid, now are you?" He smiles. I huff out air and then get a rush of de ja veu. Where have I seen this before? Oh yeah! When Germany was carrying Italy like a potato sack and he pat his buttocks. ... He said it was firm. . . I wonder..

I let my arms down and as he walked I patted his bottom.

….

….

That is a _**nice**_ butt.

Little did I know that he was blushing like mad before he set me down on the couch.

"Welcome to my humble abode!~" He said with a bow. I giggle and stand up.

"So, what was that, back there?"

"What was what?"

"You know very well what, what. When you took me out of the conference room." I smirk with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well while everyone was fighting Germany decided that you will change homes every week until you go home. He also said that I get to keep you first." America smiled then turned and muttered something under his breath which kind of sounded like,

"_After a few moments of begging…."_

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" I smile brightly, "Man, I wish the year was still 2011. That way we have all the cell phones and computers and TV. I need to watch Meh SPONGEBOB, MAN!" I yell when suddenly another light flashes.

_As you wish, Earth._

"Oh lord, the voices are back!" I mumble when the lights die down, suddenly the room starts spinning and I grab onto the nearest—and heaviest—thing I could find, which just so happened to be a lamp. The lights flicker back on and the room stops spinning. I open one eye at a time to inspect for damage when I see America smiling down at an iPhone.

"Wow...did I do that?" I ask, looking outside at what looks exactly like when I visited California last summer.

_Be careful what you wish for; it might just come true. _The smirk was evident in the tone of the voice and I snarled slightly.

_I'll wish for whatever I want, so shut up!_ I yell inside my head.

A few moments of silence and I took it as though I won when it happened again.

_Very well_

I scowl at myself in the mirror, "Yeah, that's directed towards you, you stupid voice!"

I sigh then turn around to see America nowhere in sight. I walk around and eventually begin to hear gunshots. My heartbeat quickens and I run into a room, which turns out to be the living room.

I look and see America laying on a beanbag, holding out an Xbox controller to me. I smile before plopping down on his bean bag chair. He blushed slightly.

"Y-you know there is another one, right."

"Yeah, I know." I smile as I snuggle closer to him and grab the remote. We begin playing a firefight in Halo Reach, then get bored.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asks happily.

"Sure! What kind-"

"A scary one~ oooh~" He said moaning and groaning like a 'ghost'. I giggle as he crawls over me and grabs a few movies.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

"um... let's watch this one." I smile. He gets up and plops the dvd in.

"Hey, Skye, can you go cook some popcorn?" He asks, while bent over the dvd player.

"WHOO!" I scream happily, "Corn of the popped variety!" I run into his kitchen and raid his pantry like some of Denmark's Vikings.

I throw some in the microwave with a smile and wait. America walks in and opens his fridge, grabbing two cokes.

He throws one to me and then pops the other one open, taking a giant gulp. I open mine with the same tenacity and take a a few sips. He lets out a large belch then pats his stomach. I look over at him, a glare forming on my face.

"Are you...challenging me?" I ask. He looks back and with a smile replies.

"I don't know," He takes a large swig of the carbonated drink, waits a few seconds and burps, "Am I?"

I grab my Coke and chug it down. He smirks at me as I wait for a few moments. I suddenly let out a loud belch that took America by surprise.

"Whoa, that's attractive." He laughs. I wipe my mouth daintily.

"Yeah, I know." I move to put the coke in the trash, but I didn't know that America was moving too. I trip over my foot and fall face-first, taking America down with me.

With a thud we landed on the floor, me on top of him. Our faces were only centimeters apart.

"Uh...I.." I mumbled, just as the microwave beeped. I rolled off of him and we both laughed awkwardly.

"That never happened, okay Skye?" America chuckled as he grabbed the popcorn and poured it into a large bowl.

"Agreed." I giggle nervously as we both walk back to the living room.

America plops down on the bean bag chair and I plop right beside him, putting the popcorn in the middle in front of the beanbag. America pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

All throughout the movie, I was clinging to America. Don't get me wrong, I love scary movies, but they aren't called scary movies for nothing.

America screams as he wrapped his arms and legs around me in terror. I screamed as well, adrenaline was pumping through my veins and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

The movie ended and I was terrified, clearly America was too, though he was putting up a tough front, I could see passed it.

He slowly unlatched himself from my body and got up. With a smile he said.

"It's clear that you are too scared to sleep alone tonight, so you will be sleeping with me." He said, "Because I'm the Hero." he finished.

I shrug and follow him to his room, "Alfred." I call, using his human name.

"Hn?" He replies.

"I don't have pajamas..." I say, puffing out my cheeks like a kid.

"Here, you can sleep in one of my t-shirts." He throws a large white shirt to me. I shrug again and go into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I come out and crawl into the other side that wasn't taken up by America and pulled the covers up over me.

"And because I'm the Hero." He yawned, "I will keep you safe." He mumbled, pulling me closer to his warm body. I snuggle into the new warmth and fall asleep


	7. Chapter 7

During that week, America had taken me to the park to play football, we went to the mall, and we had a movie marathon. I had so much fun that I didn't even realize that my time with America was up, and that they are going to have a tradeoff. Apparently the countries had already decided who was going to have me next, I had no idea who it was but oh well.

!*!

"Aww, I'm going to miss you Skye. We had tons of fun! Next time, I'll introduce you to Tony!" America smiles as he shuts the door to the limo I was going to ride in. I nod as the car begins moving.

"I can't wait to see who gets me now.." I mumble as I slowly begin to fall asleep.

!*!

I wake up and we were still in the car. I rub my tired eyes a few times and look outside the window, the car had stopped in front of a large mansion that looked uber familiar to me.

...

...

That's Russia's Mansion..SWEET! I get to live with Russia and the Baltics!

I get out of the car happily and run up to the door. I beign ringing the doorbell furiously. I waited for a few moments and I heard the click of the lock. The door opens and I'm greeted by the tall nation himself.

"Oh, Skye! It's good to see you! Come in, it's cold out there." He ushered me inside. ONly when he said that, did I notice that I was shivering. I walk in with a jump in my step. Russia was always one of my favorite characters from the anime, always so cute and even cuter when sadistic.

"Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Skye is here!" Russia calls at the bottom of the stairs. I look around at the things in the room we were in when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look back up to see the three Baltic nations.

"Hi boys!" I wave cheerfully. They wave with small smiles.

"Skye is going to be living with us for the next week. And hopefully She will become one with Russia, da?" He turns to me with an innocent smile. The Baltics quiver in fear on the stairs as they watch intently. I smile back a Russia.

"But, Russia, dear. If I'm the world, doesn't that mean, I'm already one with you? Well actually, love, you are one with me." I giggle cutely as he ponders this.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. Besides, everyone becomes one eventually." He turns on his heel and exits the room. I turn back to the Baltics with a giant smile, I only saw two now.

"Where's Latvia?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh, He was hiding behind us." Estonia explains. I nod as I climb up the stairs. I walk behind the other two and to Latvia.

"Hello Latvia!" I smile brightly. He looks up, wiping the small tears that had formed on the sides of his eyes.

"H-hi, Skye." He says quietly.

My heart melted upon hearing him speak, plus seeing him in person, so I couldn't resist the urge to hug him. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him close to me.

"You are just the cutest thing!" I squeal happily, hearts floating around my head. He blushes fiercely as he stumbles of words. Lithuania and Estonia stifle chuckles, but I turn around, releasing the small boy.

"I just remembered reading somewhere that Lithuania is older than me!" I smile as I clasp his hands in mine, making him blush as he pulled his hands away nervously.

"O-oh, really?" He asks. Estonia and Latvia were now giggling like school girls.

"But, I'm older than Estonia! I'm 18." I smiled proudly pointing to myself.

Russia walked in just then with a smile on his face,

"Oh, Skye, you're going to be sleeping in the room right next to Lithuania's."

I look back at Lithuania happily, "Omg! We'll be like the best friends ev-" I clamp my hand over my mouth, blushing furiously.

"Where did that come from?" I ask out loud.

"Well you are the world, you have traits from all of your countries, I guess Poland's escapes sometimes!" Lithuania says.

"Oh, Lithuania will show you where your room is. I'm sorry to run, but I must go somewhere right now-" The doorbell rang and Russia nearly jumped out of his skin trying to get away from the door.

"Brother. Brother, open the door!" Belarus's voice ordered from outside the front door. Russia motioned for me to open the door while he hides. I shrug as I begin unbuttoning my shirt.

"Wha-what, are you doing!" the Baltics scream averting their eyes.

"Playing a prank." I smile maliciously. I open the door and lean on the doorframe. Belarus looks at me confused and then her eye twitches.

"What are you doing here?" She barks.

I look at my nails then at her, "Well, Russia invited me here. He asked me to 'Become One' with him," I began. Her face grew with rage and I finished. No one could ever imitate the look of sheer hate in her eyes right now as they darted from me to the Baltics.

"It was nice, They don't call him the largest country in the world for nothing~" I coo. She knocks me to the ground with a knife at hand. I throw her off of me and then suddenly a white flag appeared in my hand and I had fake tears in my eyes as I waved the flag around.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm still a virgin! It wouldn't be much fun shooting a virgin!" I scream then throw the flag down and clamp my mouth shut with my hand.

_you'll have country changes from time to time in the beginning, it will all be sorted out in 2-3 weeks tops~ _The voice cooed.

"Great! I'm going to be like Mr. Jackal, and Mr. Hide!" I scream as I sink to the floor. Belarus comes at me again with her knife and I run into the kitchen. I begin digging through the drawers and find a frying pan. I dodge her attacks and hit her with the frying pan, knocking her over. But that didn't stop her, she's a Soviet You Know.

I dodged her main attack again and stuck my tongue out at her, not seeing her next swing through my boasting, the tip of her knife slice a fine, deep line up my right cheek, over my right eye, and to my forehead. The blood started gushing as I slammed the frying pan upside her head, knocking her out.

I removed my hand off my face, only to see all the blood I've lost, my eyes widen with fear and I breathe heavily as the pain kicks in. I feel like someone had poured salt in my wound and I screamed out in pain. I immediately faint, dropping to the kitchen floor with a loud thud


	8. Chapter 8

"Skye.." I felt someone shaking me and a stinging sensation on the right side of my face.

"Skye!" I heard a different voice, it sounded more frantic than the last, and the stinging sensation grew until my face felt as though it was bleeding fire.

"Sk-skye, please wake up!" A lighter voice enters my head. Slowly, I open my eyes, the fire bleeding sensation grew and I whimpered as my hand flew to my right eye. I couldn't see anything out of that eye. My hand lightly traced the long scar on my face, and I wince.

"Oh, you're awake!" Lithuania says with relief as Latvia comes forward with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm so happy." He smiled through his tears and wipes them with his sleeve.

Russia, who was sitting to the right of me, now that I turned my head I could see him.

He stood up, "I'm going to talk with Skye alone." He said. Lithuania and Estonia took that as their dismissal and they waved. Latvia stood still.

"But, she just woke up. I want to talk-"

Russia gave him a look and he shot out the door as fast as lightening.

Russia sat down and put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry Skye. I didn't mean for this to happen to you...What set her off?" He asks, looking up at me. Now that I looked harder, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired.

I thought back to what happened, about what I said. I sigh, "I played a prank on her, which involved you..." I mumble and look down.

He sighed again, "Please, don't do it again and make me worry," he said with a pained expression on his face as he stood up and made his way to the doorframe. He turned back around.

"I'll have Lithuania come in and give you some medicine. Глупая девчонка [1]." He mumbled as he exited the room.

Being the world, I know every language.

"Yeah, real kind Russia." I mumble angered to myself as the door opened again. I look up slowly and see Lithuania out of my left eye. He had a tray of utensils, a bowl of water, and a rag. Without a word he set down the tray and grabbed the rag.

He began using circular motions to clean my facial wound. He was leaning over me with his bangs foreshadowing his eyes as he worked silently.

"How are you feeling?" He finally spoke. It was quiet, but he finally spoke.

"My face kind of stings, and I'm blind out of my right ey-" He slammed his hand down on the tray, spilling some water out of the bowl.

"Li-Lithuania?" I ask. I have never seen Little Lithy act like this, not in the manga, anime. Sometimes in doujinshi but that's a different story.

"Tell me Skye," He grabbed the rag and began working again. "If we really are characters in a show or book...then you must know our personalities...and what will make us snap..."

I nod slightly, "Then why did you say those things to Natalia, if you knew it would end badly?" He asks. He begins scrubbing harder making me let out a yelp of pain, "Why did you say those things? You got yourself hurt." He says, still scrubbing.

"Li-Lithuania, you're...you're hurting me." I yelp.

"Tell me." He demands, his voice rising slightly. I look at him with a mortified expression, tears threatening to fall.

"I...I thought it would be funny, now please stop you're hurting...me." I say as he drops the rag.

"F-funny? Skye please, don't do reckless things and make us worry. Natalia means well, she just," He sighs.

"Nevermind. Just try to keep the former Soviets on your good side." His soft, sincere smile came back as he put bandages on my face and gathered his things.

"T-Toris..." I whisper as he walks out.

"Kvailas mergina" [2] He says under his breath. Estonia walks by with a questioning look, but dismisses it as he walks in my room.

"Lithuania was muttering things under his breath, that can't mean good things." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Eston-...Eduard, am I truly a foolish girl?" I ask looking down. He doesn't respond.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be the Earth...I should go back to my own world. Some girl who isn't pathetic and weak should become Earth." With each word I said I become more and more depressed. My stomach knotted and my face wrenched.

"It's true isn't it Estonia?" I ask again. He doesn't reply so I get even more upset. By this time I'm starting to get sick to my stomach from all this depression. I slowly get out of the bed and walk out of the room.

Estonia reaches out his arm in protest but I wave him away. I continue walking and go down the stairs and to Russia's office. I open the door and through my left eye I see Russia. He looks up at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Why did you get up? You should be in bed, da?" He asks.

I shake my head no and I walk towards him. I press his body against mine and make him wrap his arms around me, feeling his warmth. I wrap my arms around his middle since I couldn't reach his neck and I snuggle against his chest.

"I don't think I want to be Earth anymore." mumble into his chest.

"Uh...I don't think you have a choice Skye...do you think I want to go through all this?" He asks, gesturing to the room, to his country, to himself.

"Through all the wars, the bloodshed, all of the deaths, and fires. All of the constant cold and fighting. I want it all to just go away and I want to live in a warm, sunny place where sunflowers are abundant." He said in a dreamy voice, but suddenly his grip tightens.

"But I can't...I am stuck with this job. So I will go through with it. So If I can, then you must too." he puts me at arm's length and gives me a small smile. I nod, wiping the tears that have formed in my eyes.

"I'll do it! But, I have a feeling three of my countries don't like me..." I sigh at the thought of Lithuania, Estonia, and Belarus.

"Well...you're the Earth, they should like you, and if they don't I could always bash their faces in with my tap, da?" He chuckled in a cutely innocent way, but had a purple-ish aura surrounding him.

"Thanks for the offer Ivan, but I'll have to pass. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I say and leave him to himself.

I make a face as I climb up the stairs. I open my door and see Belarus sitting on the chair next to my bed. She starts to get up slightly, then seems to argue with herself and weighs her options then sits back down.

I sigh, "Listen Belarus…" I start. I need to be the better person, "I'm very sorry for what I said. It was inappropriate, and it must have left a terrible impression of me on you. I there is nothing going on between me and your brother I promise...so I'd like to try again and be friends." I say, offering a hand.

She looked down, then to the side, trying to avoid my gaze.

"I'msorrytoo..." she mumbled quietly. I couldn't hear her so I made a face. She twitched and sighed.

"I said, I'm sorry too. You know...for the eye and face trauma..." She said. I extended my hand again and she looked up at me and took it.

"Friends?" I ask with a smile.

"Fine…Just stay away from brother." She smiled slightly. I nod in agreement and I without her notice I pull her into a hug. She squirms, being unused to this sort of skinship. I let her go with a smile.

"Thanks Belarus; I'm glad I can have a friend in you." I smile happily. She scoffs slightly and walks out of the room. I yawn and, not caring what time it is, crawl into bed and throw my face on my pillow.

_I should help you out this once, huh Earth?~_ The voice cooed. I look up and see no one.

"Stupid voice, why do you come when uninvited?" I ask the air around me. The voice scoffs.

_Fine; maybe you don't want your eye healed?_ It says unhappily. I spring up off the bed and fall to the floor with a thud of floppy passion.

"P-pardon, I'm sorry for doubting your skills oh magic voice of mine, please heal my eye. Please, please, please, please!" I beg cutely. The voice chuckles as a light engulfs me.

_That's what I thought you said_

***Okay so Lithuania and Russia both called her a 'Foolish girl' in their respective languages. (Lithuanian and Russian)***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello and welcome back to What If The World Revolved Around Me, and I wanted to thank you guys for reading! It means a lot. I also wanted to just beat this into your head for good measures: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! OR ANY ANIME AT ALL. Good now that that is done I wanted to tell you that these are a little altered (in a good way) from when I originally posted them on Quizilla, but the story is still mine. :D**_

Staying at Russia's house was nothing short of interesting. I had run into Estonia and we had fallen down the stairs, with him landing on top of me. I had pretty much kept my distance from Lithuania, just in case. And Latvia...well, I hugged him a few more times. Just for good measures.

Now, I was being shipped off to only God knows where. I look outside the car and see Big Ben, and immediately know that I'm in England. I smile at the thought of staying a week here with Iggy and his unusually attractive eyebrows.

The car stops and before I could do anything the door opens to reveal England smiling at me timidly. As the anime and manga says, England doesn't have many friends, so he is kind of socially awkward. I smile right back at him and he helps me out of the car by taking my hand in his. I blush at his touch but respect that he is such a gentleman; completely forgetting what the anime/manga has taught me.

"How was your stay at...Russia's house?" He clears his throat. I look up at him.

"Well...I got cut by Belarus. On my face in fact. But the magical voice inside my head fixed my eye right up. It was amazing!" I smile happily.

He looks at me like I'm crazy but then dismisses it as he leads me into his house.

"...And this will be your room while you stay here. My room is down the hall if you need me." He says as he exits the room. He pops his head back in.

"Oh and supper will be at 6, don't be late okay?" He smiles and then disappears.

I nod to myself and then take a closer look at my room. There was a dresser and another door, which leads to the bathroom i presume, to my right. to my left is a magnificent queen sized bed with crisp white sheets and a down comforter on it. Hung above the head-board of the bed was the English flag. I smile a bit and then flop on the bed.

I look up at the conveniently placed clock on my dresser and see it's 5:48 and I decided that because I don't really know this place very well, that I'll get England to escort me to dinner.

I walk up to Iggy's door and knock, "Hey, England. Do you think you could walk me to the dining room. I'm afraid of getting lost."

He opens the door and smiles warmly at me, "Of course." He then walks out of his room and leads me to the dining room, and having us there exactly at 6.

"i'm going to be cooking tonight." He says with a smile. I nearly choke on my water and England comes to my aid.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, lightly patting me on my back.

I cough a few times before answering his question, "Uh yeah, I'm fine it just went down the wrong pipe. And would you be offended if I helped you cook?" I ask with a smile.

I really don't feel like dining on cardboard tonight..

He blushes, "B-But you're my guest and I wouldn't want to make my guest work."

i smile, "I wouldn't think a thing of it, England. I love cooking, plus cooking with one of my favorite characters has always been my dream." My eyes gleam as I pull the 'favorite character' card on him.

He blushes more, "I uh…am I really one of your favorites?"

I nod, trying to save my butt from having to eat his cooking.

"Well, okay, but just this one time." He says and then enters the kitchen with me in tow.

"No England, only a pinch of salt, and a cup of flour. If you mix those up, then your dish will be completely messed up and you will have to start over." I stop him from screwing the whole recipe up.

He looks over at me with his eyebrows raised in question, "R-really?" He then looks at the ingredients and then adds the right amount. I heave a sigh and then continue with what I was cooking.

"Wow England, that was great. Thank you so much." I say with a smile as one of his servers takes up the dishes.

"Actually, I think I owe it to you for helping me.. How about a drink to celebrate our cooking?" He says, pulling out glasses and some whiskey.

The better, more me, half of me told me no. But the Denmark, England, or Latvia part of me made me say yes.

"mm, Okay. Hit me." I smile.

*Many drinks later*

"And then America, lands on me! Jsut out of the blue! In his *hic* kitchen...bloody wanker." I say, sloshing my drink around in my cup.

"A-are you mocking *hic* me? I'm the Bloody Fricken UK!" He says, patting his chest.

"yes, *hic* i'm mocking you because i looovee yoouuuu~~" I slur.

Whether it was the drinks, his feelings, or the air conditioning, he was blushing.

"Noooo~" He whined, "I looove youu more..." He says and then falls out of his chair.

"Oh, oh noess, Man overboardd~" I slur and then fall out of my chair with a hiccup. I land right next to England on the floor. His green orbs staring into my very soul.

"you, have the *hic* the prettiest eyes, I have EVA seen.." He says and brushes a strand of my hair out of my face. I giggle in a girlish fashion.

"Aww, well your eyebrows, are the sexiest eyebrows in the whole, wide world~~"

"Don't be a bloody wanker! Your eyebrows are the sexiest int he world." He says and rolls over and lays down on the floor on his stomach.

"ppffhh *hic* whatev's." I wave him away dismissivly. "No one can match youur eyebrow *hic* power!"

He blushes again, "i miss *hic* America. .. he was so cute when he was..*hic* was little.. that git." he whines.

"daww England..i'm sure he still cares for you deep, deep, deep, deeep *hic* deep, deep, deepdeeepdeeeeeppp deeeeeeeepp down." I reach over and try to pat his shoulder but end up petting his face.

He blows some air onto my hand to make the petting stop and I do. He gets closer to me.

"It's so lonely at night with no one in my bed besides me. It's so cold and lonely. I have no friends..." He says the hurt in his eyes was true.

"England, I could *hic* I could h-help.." I say and wipe my mouth with my sleeve before he slowly sits up and then uses his chair to stand up. He staggered up the stairs and then picks me up, faltering slightly.

we stagger to his room and fall on his bed. And in an instant we were out cold.

I moan and turn over. Gawd my head hurt, what did I do last night? My head hurt so bad I didn't want to open my eyes. I turn over again and feel something against my face. I breathe in through my nose and inhale the deep smell of whiskey and suddenly the urge to barf ran through me.

I got up as fast as I could, ignored the dizziness, and then ran to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door. I leaned over the toliet and barfed my guts out. I cringed as the violent heaves were done and now it was just dry gags.

I sat next to the crapper, with my arm on the seat, trying to steady myself and right the World. My vision clears and my headache returns. As slow as I could, I got up, using the toliet for support and then stumbled out of the bathroom. I fell back on the bed and pull the covers up to my face.

I look over to my right and see a sleeping England, whose face was only inches from mine. I nearly scream, but I don't. I just hold it in and take in the sight of the peaceful country. He is so cute when he is asleep. ...Wait...I'm in...HIS...bed...

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

I throw the covers off the bed, making England stir and slowly sit up. I look down on my body and check to make sure I'm still wearing clothes. I am.

"Sk-Skye! Wha-what are you doing in he-he-he-here?" He asks, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know. you tell me! You're the one who smells of alcoholic beverages!" I whine and hold my head in my hands.

He rubs his temples and then I realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could feel the blood run to my face and I turn around quickly.

"Uh.. I'm going to go to my room and lay down." I mumble as I stagger out of his room.

I end up in my room in no time at all and I lay down on my made-up bed and sigh. If I got drunk last night, then that clearly cannot be a good think. Because last time I got drunk I told my mom who I had dated in the past years and what I really thought of her casserole.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, then decide to sleep a bit longer


	10. Chapter 10

I check myself again and saw that I had clothes on. I was a little worried there, but if I had clothes on I know he didn't do anything. And...England wouldn't do that...would he?

I put my head in my hands with a sigh and then decided to pull up my big-girl panties and get over it. With another sigh I hopped up from the bed and opened my door and slowly made my way to England's room.

_Just open it_ The voice mocked.

I found myself in front of his door, my hand resting on the doorknob. I couldn't bring myself to turn the knob.

_If you won't do it, then maybe a little push will help you._

The voice said with a small chuckle. And with that said I was thrust to into the door, making it open. I thought I would land on the hard ground, so I closed my eyes; waiting for the hard ground. But it never came; instead I landed on something warm.

"yeah..thanks." i mutter to myself and rub my already throbbing head. I open my eyes to only be met with a sea of green. I blush many shades of red and squirm my way out of his grasp.

"I..uuh. wanted..." I trailed off and swallow my saliva before continuing, "I wanted to talk to you. About...about last night." I finish, looking up at him.

He sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. Now that I notice, his shirt was undone and open and he looked exhausted. His eyes seemed to search for the answer in the air before turning his attention back to me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what happened, but if we were both wearing clothes when we woke up- which we were, then that means nothing happened." He sighed, then looked out the window and ran his hands through his hair again, messing it up more in the process.

"I might have said some things, You might have said some things, but why don't we put it all behind us and forget it happened?" He offered as he set on the bed.

I give him a smile and nod.

"Good! Now, how about some breakfast?" He asked with a smile.

My eye twitched and I took a breath, "Can I cook with you again? Pretty please? I love cooking with you!" I whine, trying to save my butt-yet again.

He gave a smile and the motioned for me to follow him.

After breakfast (and some heavy medications) we toured England. We went to Big Ben, and the next day Buckingham Palace, the Westminster Abbey, and on the last day, we even watched the Royal Wedding together. It was really fun.

I reminisced my time with England as the car drove me to my next destination: China.

I smiled as we passed some Landmarks and some bamboo. Finally we arrived at China's house. He was standing outside with all of the other Asian countries. Which is weird considering the odd relationships...

I shrugged as I got pulled out of my thoughts (and the car) by someone tugging on my shirtsleeve.

I look up and by at least a few inches above me stood South Korea. Taiwan walked up and smacked him upside the head.

"Let her go." She ordered and then grabbed my hand, bringing me over to Vietnam.

"Aiyah! Hong Kong, I thought I told you to put your drawing things up, aru. And I thought I told you not to draw nasty things, aru!" China's voice cut through our girl's rally.

I looked over and saw Hong Kong with a sketch book. He just shrugged at China. I giggled a bit as I remember seeing this fan-art of Hong Kong.

(author's note: seriously, see this: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=iceland grab my eyebrows#/d30sj0c)

Hong Kong looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I just waved him away and he nodded. I decided to sneek a peek at his drawings so I walked over and watched over his shoulder. I scoffed.

"Dude, you seriously can't draw *bleep* and like, *bleep* totally correctly." I then scrunched up my nose. Did I just have an America and Poland moment...why do I feel there is fanfiction out there for that?

He looked at me, then at his drawing. He gave me a curt nod before going back to his work.

I walked off with a smile and sat down as China brought out some food for dinner.

"Alright everyone, I've prepared some food for Skye's stay here! I hope you all enjoy the dinner, I made it mysel-"

"aw shut it." Taiwan said, stuffing her mouth with some rice.

Hong Kong looked up and did a hand sign, "Wish."


End file.
